


temptation

by reyloisms



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Ben is 30-ish, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Rey (Star Wars), POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is 17, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, angst has made a visit, blowjob, miscommunication hurts, no beta we die like men, surprise heat, this grew a plot while i was distracted, update tags as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloisms/pseuds/reyloisms
Summary: "Have you ever seen a cock before, Miss Niima?" His voice cuts through her thoughts, gentle.She looks up, meeting his eyes. Then, scoffs."I'm not a snowflake, Mr. Solo," she says, annoyed. "I've watched porn before."He takes her hand, which had found its way to his knee, and trails her fingers with the pad of his own. Studying the shape and texture of her palms."Let me reformulate the question. Have you ever touched a cock?"In which Rey Niima's bad girl act is getting old real quick and principal Ben Solo needs to find a way to teach her how to be a good girl, even if his method of teaching her is a little bit unorthodox.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 103
Kudos: 341





	1. a lesson on misbehaving and its consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! 
> 
> Thought I'd populate the a/b/o tag with a gratuitous portion of principal Solo and bratty Rey. This is different from what I usually do, so I hope you enjoy it (: 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Rey is 17 in this story, she will be turning 18 in April, so near the end of her school year, while Ben is 29 turning 30 in November of the next school year. They have a 12 year age gap and there's a pretty big power imbalance here, that being said this is a work of fiction. I don't condone this type of relationship in real life, especially because I'm on education myself and students need to be protected and not preyed upon, however I've indulged in many teacher-student fantasies with my own teachers back in senior year (even if I'd never act upon them) and I feel like this is a safe way of exploring this narrative without hurting myself or others in the process. 
> 
> If you're triggered by teacher-student content or sex between an underage character and an adult then this is not the fic for you, unfortunately. Stay safe and take care ❤
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2: I will update the tags as I upload the other chapters, this will not be a very long fic don't worry. Keep your eye out for those tags tho!!

There's many things Rey Niima doesn't like about Breha Organa's Academy for Bright Young Women. Honestly, she could make a list and it would be three or four pages long. But she's not trying that again, principal Organa had _not_ been happy about her recommendations for a better school experience for everyone. Apparently, asking for the dismissal of all the teachers and filet mignon for lunch weren't as much of a constructive criticism as she thought they were. 

Rey hated the plaid skirt that went down to her knees, she thought she looked like a nun in it so she rebelliously wears one a couple of sizes smaller so it goes down to her mid-thigh instead. The tie she needs to keep in a perfect knot around her neck, that's also annoying. Then there's the boring Mary Jane shoes, black and polished or else you'll get detention. To say Rey lives in detention is an understatement, after a while the teachers gave up on disciplining her and simply moved on to other problematic students that have a bit more chance of redemption than her. She hates them for that too, that they thought she needed correcting.

The other girls are boring, they're either too mellow and soft or scaredy cats that don't even look her way. She sits alone during lunchtime. It doesn't bother her. She hates the girls too. But most of all, she hates the replacement for principal Organa - Benjamin C. Solo, her own son. He's an Alpha which is already a bad thing, but he's also irritatingly calm in a way that gets under Rey's skin. 

It's all backwards. _She_ should be the one making him miserable, pestering his thoughts. 

But whenever she's brought before him he's got the same kind brown eyes of his mother. It irks her. He's always gentle, speaking in a soothing baritone that makes her Omega hormones go wild, and she hates that too. She hates that he has this much influence over her body because it's not fair, she should be able to control who gets her panties wet or not. And it's embarrassing that _he_ does, especially because he's never so much as looked at her funny. Her body reacts so strongly for him for nothing, because nothing will ever happen between them. 

And she hates that too. Even though she doesn't want to admit it.

His face stares back at her now, in that familiar calm manner that makes her itch to do something stupid. 

"Miss Niima, back so soon," he comments drily, hands steepled over his desk. 

"I missed you, sir." He doesn't buy her saccharine tone, he shouldn't. 

"Ms. Tano tells me you talked back at her during class," he looks down at a paper, probably a report from the stupid science teacher. "Why is that?" 

"Because she was spitting lies about Omegas." 

Mr. Solo shakes his head. "I see, and what lies are those?" 

"That we-" she stops, correcting herself, "that they don't think straight during heats, that they need to be locked away for their own safety and the safety of others." 

The man before her nods. "Where is the lie?" 

Rey wants to throw the stupid name plate over his desk at him, that would make a pretty bump in his forehead. She's contemplating how many weeks of detention she'd get for that and if it's worth it when he speaks again. 

"I'll have to punish you," he says in a slow manner. "You realize that, right?" 

Her eyes snap back to him. "Yes." 

"All the previous punishments seem obsolete, since you keep coming back." Mr. Solo gets up from his chair, she watches as his shiny shoes appear from behind his desk and then he sits on the edge of it. Facing her. "What am I to do with you?" 

She keeps her mouth shut. He tuts. 

"I'm afraid you'll need a firmer hand going forward," he says, rubbing his knee with one large hand. "Don't you agree?" 

"No," she snaps back. 

"See, that," he points at her mouth, eyes narrowing, "needs to stop. You need to learn to keep your mouth shut or else you're going to keep ending up here at my office." 

She shrugs, not caring the slightest bit about what he has to say. 

"I'm starting to think you want to be here." 

Rey scoffs. "Right, I _love_ being in your illustrious presence." 

"I think you've never been disciplined before, that's why you have such a bad attitude." His eyes are glimmering with amusement, which only serves to inflame Rey's temper. She wants him mad. She wants to push all his buttons like she does everyone else's. 

"If you think that, why don't you try your hand at it?" The moment she says those words, she regrets them. Her eyebrows rise up on her forehead, her mouth hangs open like a gaping fish as she watches the principal's face contort into a frown. 

"What did you say?" His voice is dangerously low, his tone serious. Fuck. She fucked up. Yes, she's a little brat to everyone in this school, but she knows that they won't kick her out, she's one of their biggest donor's granddaughter. But Mr. Solo's face is _livid_ , and she just knows that she's crossed a line. 

He slowly gets up, goes to his door and opens it. She hears him speak something to his secretary, but her mind is too focused on the fuck up she just did to understand the words coming out of his mouth. Rey might hate this school, but she doesn't actually want to be kicked out. Her grandfather would _kill_ her. He'd cut her trust fund money and send her to an even worse private school, a catholic one or maybe a school for troubled teens that's more like a prison. 

She hears the door's lock click into place. Then, tentatively turns on her seat to observe Mr. Solo. He's standing next to the door, hands flexing and unflexing by the sides of his body and mouth puckered in a way that signals to her that he's deep in thought. She's seen this face before, when he's thinking over the options of giving her detention or cafeteria work. 

"I need you to listen to me very carefully, Miss Niima," he says after a while, eyes going from the floor where they'd been stuck to her. "You'll be a good girl and keep your mouth shut about what's going to take place in here, am I being clear?" 

She gulps, feeling a chill run up her spine. "Sir?" 

"Did I make myself understood?" 

"Y-yes, sir." 

A small smirk lifts the corner of his mouth. 

"Good." 

Rey watches warily as Mr. Solo closes the distance between them. She's still sitting at one of the chairs across from his big desk, her head is perfectly aligned with his crotch area. Blushing, she averts her eyes. 

And feels his fingers cupping her chin, turning her face back and _up_ to meet his smoldering gaze. He's not smiling, it's so strange to not see him smiling. 

"Miss Niima, do you think you deserve to be punished?" 

_Is he serious?_ She thinks, then says: "Of course not." 

His fingers on her chin tighten, her jaw hurts from locking her jaw so hard. "You're hurting me," she says.

"No, I'm not." 

She huffs, bringing one hand to close around his wrist. Her nails dig into his skin, trying to make him let her go but no matter how deep she sinks her nails he won't pry his fingers away from her chin. After a little while, she gives up. 

"Good," he comments, smiling at her apparent submission. "You need to understand that I'm in control here." 

"You like that, huh? Being in control," she sneers, baring her teeth at him. "That's so Alpha of you." 

Mr. Solo's other hand finds its way to the back of her head, pulling her ponytail back with just enough force to make her wince. "And you're not a very good Omega, are you?" 

It's stupid that she hates those words coming out of his mouth. Her body reacts in strange ways around him, she's never liked it. The first time she saw him a gush of wetness pooled on her underwear and she had to go to the nurse for an emergency blocker pill, the nurse gave it to her but only after scolding her for coming to class so close to her heat. But she hadn't been close. 

Now, she feels incredibly angry that he called her a bad Omega even if she _wants_ to be one. Rey strives for imperfection, she wants to be the furthest thing away from the golden child her parents and her grandfather want her to be. If she fights this hard enough, maybe they'll understand that she hates their expectations and goals for her. She just wants to be free. 

But Mr. Solo does something to her, always has. That's why she hates him so much, with a fiery passion. He makes her want to be different. She doesn't like seeing the look of disappointment on his face when she loves seeing it on others, she doesn't like being in his office to receive a scolding or to be yelled at by some teacher while he watches, she doesn't like being _wrong_ for him. 

He makes her want to be perfect. And she can't forgive him for that. 

So, she musters up all her bravado and spits out: "I _don't want_ to be a good Omega, sir." 

His brown eyes narrow, the same shade as the wood of the desk he's leaning against. "Don't you?" 

She shakes her head, but before she can answer him with a smarmy reply his nose is tucked between her neck and shoulder right above her scent gland. It distracts her, the words she was about to spill out scramble inside her brain and she feels more than sees him inhaling. 

"I can smell your lie, little one." 

Rey's eyes snap open, when had they fallen shut? She yanks her head out of his grasp, hissing at him like a cornered cat. 

"Such fire," he points out, trying to caress her cheek with his knuckles but she pulls away just in time. Glaring up at him. 

"Just give me my detention and let me go back to class." 

Mr. Solo tuts, shaking his head. "I've decided your punishment will be a little different, Miss Niima." 

Rey's hands wrap around the arms of the chair she's sitting in, nails digging into the polished wood. Her eyes track Mr. Solo's movement around the room, he goes to the bookshelf behind his desk and pulls out a heavy looking book. 

He leaves the book on his desk, momentarily forgotten. 

"Let's begin," he says.

"What's that for?" Rey points at the book, raising one eyebrow. 

"You'll see." 

"Miss Niima, remember how you just said I should try my hand on disciplining you?" 

She instantly feels her bravado cool off, cheeks reddening at the reminder. She hates that she wants to apologize, ask for him to forget all about that embarrassing comment she made without thinking. 

"Well, this is me trying." 

Rey stares at him in puzzlement as he takes a seat on the chair next to her, his long legs at a perfect 90° angle in relation to the floor. He looks at her, then at his lap and taps a single time on it with his hand. 

Time seems to stop. But she can hear the clock ticking on the wall. Very slowly, she meets his eyes. 

He's staring back, serious face on. 

"I don't have all day, Miss Niima." 

She wants to talk, to ask if he's serious or if this is a hallucination because the Mr. Solo she knows is not at all like the man sitting on that chair. He smiles a lot, when he's not around her, and he's kind to the students and teachers, he's smart so he wouldn't be getting entangled with a student but most of all - he might be an Alpha, but she'd never thought of him as one except that one time he triggered her heat. But that wasn't even his fault, it was her body's natural reaction to his pheromones. 

Right now, though. He's every inch an Alpha, and the realization makes her tongue swell up inside her mouth and heat to spread on her lower belly. 

He taps his lap again, deliberately slow. She doesn't need to think much, actually, she's actively trying to shut off her brain because it's being overactive at the moment. She'll just do what he says. _Be a good Omega_ \- no. She's curious and she wants to know what he's got in his mind, that's it. 

Rey goes to him, he grabs her by the wrist and roughly bends her over his knees. She feels her head swoosh empty of any thoughts, there's only _here_ and Mr. Solo's hands holding her over his lap. 

"Good girl, now I will rest this on your back and I want you to keep it there." She feels something heavy settling on her back, with a glance over her shoulder she sees the book he'd picked up from his shelf sitting on the small of her back. "Understood?" 

She nods, then cries out when she feels her ponytail being pulled back with more force than necessary. His lips are on her ears, breath hot and tingling against her skin. 

"Use your words, Omega." 

"Y-yes," she rushes to say, "understood." 

"If you let it fall, I'll need to start over." 

She's about to ask " _start what over_ " when she feels the first slap. It lands squarely on her left ass cheek, she would've yelled if she weren't so shocked it happened in the first place. It feels a bit surreal, as if it's not really happening. But she knows it is, the sting from the slap is real and so is the way he gently lifts up her plaid skirt. 

"What a pretty little ass," he comments in a cheery tone, almost as if he's complimenting something entirely innocent like her hair or her shoes. 

Mr. Solo's big hand closes around one ass cheek, squeezing. She bites her lip, keeping in a small yelp and braces her hands on the carpeted floor, her ponytail hangs down one side of her face and she's silently thankful for the illusion of cover they offer. 

As if hiding her face will make a difference, as if she doesn't have her ass out for the principal of her posh school right now. 

He lands another slap, this time louder and more painful since his skin is making direct contact with hers. She bucks forward, feeling the book move precariously up her back. 

"Count them for me?" 

She nods, then remembers he wants her to speak out loud and says in a creaky voice: "Yes, sir." 

_Slap._ "One," she croaks. 

_Slap._ "Two." He caresses her ass, soothing the stinging skin. 

_Slap._ "T-three," she stutters, her tongue tumbling over the letters because _it hurts_ and she wants him to stop just as much as she wants him to keep going.

_Slap._ "Four." 

"Good girl," he remarks, trailing a finger over the curve of her ass down the back of her thigh and climbing it back up on a path that leads him dangerously close to her hot center. 

_Slap. Slap._ "Five, six," she pants. 

_Slap._ She bucks forward from the force of it, bracing herself on the floor and feeling her body slide just a little from Mr. Solo's lap. She bites her tongue, her ass is stinging and then almost like in slow motion she sees the book falling before she registers the absence of its weight on her back. 

_Thud._

Rey stares at the book. _War and Peace_ , by Liev Tolstoy. She saw the BBC miniseries with Lily James, cried like a baby at the end. She feels like crying now too. "No," she whispers softly. 

Mr. Solo's body bends over hers, she feels his heat and solidness as he reaches for the book and proceeds to place it over her back again. "We'll have to start again," he says, and she'd almost believe the weariness in his voice if she couldn't _feel_ him rock hard against her belly. 

"It was your fault." 

"What was that?" 

She scrambles off his lap, he doesn't stop her. Rey glares down at him, probably with flaming red cheeks (both on her face and ass). 

"It was your fault the book fell, you slapped me too hard." 

He purses his lips, trying to contain a smile she realizes. "You seem to have not learned your lesson yet, Miss Niima." 

"What?" She whisper-yells, "You've probably left a bruise on my ass, _sir_." 

"And still you kept that smart mouth." His eyes fix on said mouth, smile playing on his lips. "Maybe you need something to keep your mouth busy so no words can come out." 

Mr. Solo's hand grips her wrist and brings her closer, she goes willingly because what else can she do? She's too curious about this and her underwear is embarrassingly wet, she thinks maybe there's liquid running down her legs so how will she exit his office in such a state? He presses down on her shoulders and her knees bend, he keeps pushing down until she's kneeling in front of him and between his legs. 

Rey sees his hands going to his belt buckle, then she hears the sound of him fumbling with it followed by his zipper being opened, she watches it all transfixed and realizes her mouth is watering only when he pulls out his cock. 

It's so big. Long and thick, with a vein running by its side and pulsing with blood. She wants to touch it, to taste the little bead of clear liquid pooling on its angry red head. 

"Have you ever seen a cock before, Miss Niima?" His voice cuts through her thoughts, gentle. 

She looks up, meeting his eyes. Then, scoffs. 

"I'm not a snowflake, Mr. Solo," she says, annoyed. "I've watched porn before." 

He takes her hand, which had found its way to his knee, and trails her fingers with the pad of his own. Studying the shape and texture of her palms. 

"Let me reformulate the question. Have you ever touched a cock?" His tone is caramel smooth, it makes her want to sit there between his legs and listen to him talk forever. 

"No." 

Mr. Solo takes her hand, then gently puts it on his cock. He feels hot and smooth, she wraps her hand around his length and gives one experimental stroke, he's so big that her fingers don't completely close around him. 

"Now you have," he says. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/reyIoisms?s=09)


	2. a good use of one's mouth

"You can put it in your mouth." 

Rey's eyes widen, she looks from the throbbing member on her hand to the man staring down his nose at her with a slightly worried expression. Is her mouth big enough to do this? He'll choke her. 

He takes his cock in his hand, giving it a few strokes before tracing her bottom lip with its tip. She can taste the saltiness of his precum, coating her lip like a lip balm. She giggles at the thought. 

"What a pretty sound," he tells her, brushing one stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You don't laugh a lot." 

"I'm usually in trouble when you see me," she explains, sticking her tongue out to taste the head of his cock as if it were a lollipop. Mr. Solo watches her with great interest, cupping both her cheeks with his hands. "Not much reason to laugh." 

Mr. Solo trails the pad of his thumb over her lips, first the top one and then the bottom one, then he presses his finger to the center of her lips and Rey closes her mouth around it reflexively. She enjoys the way Mr. Solo's eyes are glued to her every movement, like she's the most fascinating thing he's ever seen. 

"I'd like to see you using that mouth on my cock, Miss Niima." 

Her cheeks burn, she would never imagine Mr. Solo to be such a dirty talker. But here she was, discovering it for herself. How fortunate. 

"I don't know...how." 

He uses his thumb to press down on her tongue, opening her mouth wider to him. His cock still rests inside her grip, pulsing with restless need. "I'll teach you." 

Rey brings the head of his cock to her mouth, repeating the same sucking motion she did with his finger. Mr. Solo hums in approval, a little smile on his lips as he watches her explore him with her mouth. 

She hollows out her cheeks like she sees women doing in porn and tries to take as much of him inside her mouth without gagging, which isn't a lot. When she coughs and gags on his cock, Mr. Solo swears under his breath and she comes back for air taking big lungfuls. There's a link of spit connecting her to his cock, she finds it incredibly disgusting but at the same time she doesn't want to stop. 

"See how that smart mouth has other uses?" 

"Do you like it, sir?" She doesn't know what compelled her to ask that, but she suddenly needs to know what he thinks of her blowjob. Is she bad? Can he come like this? 

His answer is to thrust his cock back into her mouth, using his hands to guide her head up and down his length. She keeps her eyes open, looking up. Rey doesn't want to miss a single thing about this, especially not the way Mr. Solo throws his head back and opens his mouth in a silent "O" just as he picks up the pace and starts fucking into her mouth more earnestly. 

One of his hands leaves her head and finds her own, wrapped around his thigh, then he brings it to the base of his cock and uses it to jerk the root of his cock off as she sucks on his tip. 

"Just like that," he croaks, then he takes her other hand and presses it to the root of his cock too. She feels it puffing under her touch, then realizes that must be his knot. " _ Fuck _ , I'm going to pop a knot." 

Something about prim and proper principal Solo swearing makes her even more wild to get him off, her underwear is completely ruined and she has no delusions that she'll walk out of this room a virgin. 

The first jet of cum hits her tongue, hot and tangy and utterly disgusting. Rey unlatches her mouth from him and spits on the floor, but keeps her hands firmly pressed to the root of his cock which has grown in girth. He keeps her hands there, pressing down hard as his eyes squeeze shut and he comes silently. 

He stays like that for a while, cum leaking out of his cock every couple of seconds or so. She's fascinated by the sight, she'd never seen a knot before - only in biology books. Rey couldn't comprehend how  _ that  _ would fit inside her, but she knew that her body was made for taking it. 

"You look frightened." Mr. Solo's voice cut into her line of thoughts, bringing her attention back to his cock and her hands around it. 

He lets go of her hands and she instantly brings them to her lap, wringing the hemline of her skirt with her restless fingers. This is awkward. 

"I'm sorry," he says, "I was out of line - "

"No." 

Mr. Solo stops talking, his expression is that of a man who regrets many life choices. She doesn't like that expression on him. Rey tentatively reaches out with one hand and takes his, petting it as if it were a dog or something. 

"I'm not frightened of you." He waits for her to continue. Turning his hand up on his lap so they can link their fingers. "I'm processing the fact that I just gave my first blowjob ever." 

"What I did was wrong." 

Rey frowns. "Did it feel wrong?" 

"God, no," he chuckles. "And I'm going to hell for this." 

She smiles, nudging his thigh with her cheek. "Then, I'll meet you there." 

Something fragile and light settles between them, something that Rey has no intention of disturbing so she simply gets up and smooths out any wrinkles from her skirt while Mr. Solo makes himself presentable again. She unties her hair and pulls it into a ponytail again and accepts the napkin Mr. Solo offers her to clean her hand, after she's done she kneels back down and wipes the blob of white on the floor. 

"Rey - " but whatever he was going to say is interrupted by his secretary's voice. 

"Mr. Solo?" She raps on the door. "Phone call for you." 

He lowers his head, dragging a hand down his face. 

"I should go," she says, walking toward the door. 

Mr. Solo looks at her, smiles. "Goodbye, Miss Niima. Behave."

He doesn't see the small, wicked smile on her face when she turns away to leave. She has no intention of behaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/reyIoisms?s=09)


	3. difficult encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny spoon of angst.

" _That_ was not wise." 

Ben looks up to find his secretary looking at him with a pertinent twist on her lips. He leans back in his chair, steepling his fingers before him and asks, "What are you talking about, Ms. Connix?" 

"I might be a Beta, sir, but we still have ears and eyes." 

He nods, still not following her train of thought. "I can see that." 

"So, I could hear what happened here. And when Miss Niima stepped out of the room I could see the blush on her cheeks." He goes to open his mouth, a retort playing on his tongue, but Ms. Connix continues undeterred, "Out of respect for your mother I'll not report you, Mr. Solo, but I hope this doesn't happen again. I know Alphas can act on their hormones sometimes, but this is a respectable institution and you're sullying your mother and your grandmother's name by behaving like you just did." 

Ben lowers his head, eyes focusing on the way his hands are now trembling. He places them on the wooden table and spreads his fingers, willing the shakiness to stop. The uncomfortable burn of shame pains his cheeks and stirs the contents in his stomach. 

"You should open the windows," Ms. Connix suggests, nose scrunching up. "It smells like indecency in here."

Without another word, his secretary leaves the room and he flinches when the door bangs shut after her. Still trapped in the daze her words cast upon him, Ben goes to the windows and opens them not finding any comfort in the chilly autumnal breeze blowing in. 

He thinks he might have a headache. 

°°°

It's later in the morning when he asks Ms. Connix to retrieve Miss Niima from her class. The secretary throws him a look that he chooses to ignore, he will not dwell on her opinion of his person any longer. Ben realizes that she probably thinks he's a scumbag, with good reason, but he cannot rest easy until he fixes this mess he's put himself in. 

So, when Rey steps through his office door with a coy smile he has to physically stop himself from springing out of his chair and going to her. It's incredible how he's already so attached to her, they barely did anything and his body reacts to her presence like they've been together for years. 

"Please, sit." He motions to one of the twin chairs directly opposite his desk. Rey does as she's told and he forces his gaze not to follow the way her legs cross over each other. 

"Ms. Connix said you wanted to see me." The eagerness in her voice pains him. He'd love nothing more than to make this Omega happy, but that can't happen. It's wrong and immoral and he never should've caved to his beastly needs. 

"Yes, we need to discuss something." 

"I'm all ears," she says with a charming smile. 

Ben needs to count to three before speaking, "What I did was wrong, it should never have happened. You have every right to report me to the board, in fact I'll ask Ms. Connix to give you their number. This," he points between the two of them with one finger, "was a mistake and I never should have done what I did." 

Rey is silent for a while, her bright hazel eyes study his features. It makes him itchy, he wants nothing more than to throw all caution to the wind and plant her on his lap but he can't listen to those urges anymore. It's not proper and it certainly is not how he should be thinking about one of the students in the school he works in. 

Especially not the school his Omega grandmother founded to protect the very same population that was constantly exploited and abused by Alphas. He feels absolutely disgusted in himself that he's done exactly what his grandmother and his mother after her fought against. 

"You don't want me?" Rey's weak response comes after some time, cutting through his mess of thoughts. 

"No." A lie, dirty and filthy against his tongue. 

"But - " 

"It cannot happen again, Miss Niima," he cuts her off before his resolve wavers and he caves in again. The look on her face and the distraught smell she's exuding tug at his own heartstrings and his Alpha side wants to smack him in the face for not comforting her. 

"Because you don't want to?" She pushes, eyes roaming over his face. 

"You're dismissed, Miss Niima." 

"No," she says, standing up and curling her fists on the sides of her body. "You don't get to make me feel amazing and then discard me to the side like a used tissue." 

"This is _not_ what's happening here." It's his turn to stand up and she instantly looks smaller, daintier even, in comparison to his full height. "Please, go back to class." 

"I can _smell_ it, Mr. Solo," she says, walking around and desk and stopping right in front of him. "You want me." 

"Pheromones, Miss Niima," he retorts, hating the tone of his voice. "I'll react to your scent the same way I'd react to any Omega's. You're not special." 

She sucks in a breath. He immediately regrets the words he just said, but he can't take them back. If he does, then she'll keep pressing the issue and that will not do them any favors. 

He needs her to hate him, even if it kills him a little. And he feels so stupid too, if he hadn't iniated anything then he wouldn't be feeling this link between them that had certainly sprouted when they were all over each other, rubbing scent glands and forming a physical connection. It doesn't help that he already admired her quick wit and strong spirit before, that he found her pretty and charming even if she got on his nerves. 

It doesn't help that he was already letting himself be tempted by Miss Niima. And the worst part is that she probably had no clue. To her, he was the principal of the institution she hates with a passion, he is the man who scolds her and sides with the teachers she goes against. He is the man who gives her detention, the one she probably hates too. 

Them sharing a moment meant nothing, Ben is fully aware that hormones make people act in a different way. Just because she let him touch her doesn't mean she feels something for him other than the biological pull that got them in this mess to begin with. And he needs to keep reminding himself of that, because it's too easy to forget. 

"I understand." Her voice is small when she speaks, like she's trying to hide but there's no place to run to. He hates seeing her like this, but it's a necessary evil if he hopes to keep his job and her out of trouble. 

She doesn't need an Alpha twelve years her senior. What Miss Niima needs is to finish her senior year and go on with her life, live a little before she eventually settles down if she wants to. She doesn't need someone cutting her youth short. 

He watches as she starts moving toward the door, her pace is slow and her shoulders are tense. Before she leaves, she looks back over her shoulder and says, "You now, I thought you were different." She blinks, and he sees when her steely resolve hardens her features. "But you're just like every other Alpha." 

The door bangs shut and he's left alone in his office, her smell clinging to the furniture making him dizzy with want and loss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/reyIoisms?s=09)


	4. new alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE SURPRISE!!! 
> 
> Also, I'd like to take time to explain how important female friendship is to Rey. She's been alone most of her life and her grandfather is a piece of shit (not palpatine in this story, just a figment of my imagination) the people in her life so far have only hurt her and she has big trust issues and feelings of inadequacy she tries to hide behind the "tough girl" act. Her new friends will help her through the journey she has ahead of her.

Rey had been sad for about two minutes before the anger set in. And it hasn't left her body yet. 

After the awful meeting with Mr. Solo she went straight back to her math class, but couldn't focus on a single word that came out of her teacher's mouth. She was too busy thinking about what a rollercoaster her feelings had gone through just that morning. 

First, she got angry at Ms. Tano for being prejudiced and bigoted towards Omegas in a school  _ full  _ of them. Then, she had faced Mr. Solo (the object of her totally unrequited crush for a while) and while at it they had inexplicably done things Rey had never imagined doing with anyone else. She didn't even know it was possible to feel arousal from  _ spanking _ , but she had anyway. 

And then, after that amazing experience she was still having a hard time believing was true he called her into his office  _ again _ but not to repeat what they'd done before. No, he called her in to tell her how  _ not special _ she was. 

Just thinking about it made her blood boil. What the hell is wrong with him? He could've just told her that he didn't want to lose his job, she would've understood that, but telling her those things? Basically discarding her like a used toy after she'd given him her first blowjob ever! That, she could not forgive. 

It was the "you're not special" comment that got to her, especially because it poked right where her insecurities lie. All her life she'd grown up hearing those exact same words from her grandfather's mouth, how disappointed he'd been in her, how shameful her existence was to the family - well, it's not her fault that her mother slept around and ended up pregnant by some random Alpha. 

Rose, her desk buddy, must sense the anger she's sending out into the universe in waves because the sweet thing asks when the bell rings, "You're ok?" 

She scoffs. "No."

The girl flinches at her tone, taking a step back. "I'm just checking." 

"Yeah, to make yourself feel better right?" 

Rose shakes her head, mouth thinning into a grim line. Rey senses she wants to say something more, but she shoves past the girl before that can happen and strides toward the cafeteria for lunch. 

She doesn't have friends to sit with during lunch, but that doesn't bother her. After collecting her tray of food she marches to the corner table that's left empty because everyone knows she sits there. Rey is about to put the first bite of food in her mouth when Rose plops her tray of food down on the table and sits across from her. 

"You shouldn't be such a bitch to people who are trying to help you." The girl looks like she'd been holding that in for a while, her cheeks are bright red and she looks awfully like a cat with its hackles raised. 

"I didn't  _ ask  _ for help," Rey retorts. 

"That's why no one wants to be close to you," Rose continues speaking, unbothered by the glacial look the other girl is throwing her way. "You lash out at other people without any reason." 

"You're being annoying and inconvenient, do I have a reason now?" Rey smiles sweetly, too sweetly to be a truthful emotion. 

"Not really, you're just angry at something else and trying to punish the world for it." 

Rey feels her right eye twitch. "You know  _ nothing  _ about me or my life, Tico." 

The other girl remains unbothered, maybe even bored at Rey's antics. She stabs her juice box with the little straw that comes with it and takes a loud sip, staring Rey in the eyes. The message is clear: she'll not back down. 

"I've been trying to be your friend for years, Rey." Rose picks at her food, nose scrunching at the pasta that looks nothing like what it's supposed to look like. "This is our senior year and last couple of months here," the girl says with a shrug, "so I figured it's about time I stopped being intimidated by you and actually tried harder to be your friend." 

"Why do you wanna be my friend?" Rey waves a hand around the cafeteria room. "There are hundreds of girls who'd be willing to fill that spot for you." 

"But I want to be  _ your  _ friend." 

"Why?" Rey's eyebrows cinch together, as if Rose is speaking another language and she's trying really hard to understand the context of what's being said. 

"Because you seem cool," the other girl says. "And you might not remember it but you defended me from a bully in seventh grade." Rose must have read the look in Rey's face because she offers a short laugh. "Don't worry, I didn't expect you to remember it or anything." 

"What happened?" Now that she's mentioned the story Rey is curious to know what she did to earn Rose Tico's apparent loyalty. 

"Do you remember Bazine Netal?" Rey lets out an involuntary growl. "Right, well she was picking on me...my uniform has always been hand-me-downs from my sister, it looks funny on me because she's taller and more slender. One of the buttons in the shirt popped open, I was mortified and when I bent to pick up the damn thing the side of my skirt ripped open," Rose meets her eyes, shaking her head, "it was a mess." 

"I'm guessing Bazine made a stupid comment about your weight or something like that?" Rey stabbed a noodle in her plate, talking about Bazine always made her angry. It didn't help that she'd already been mad at Mr. Solo before that. 

"Exactly," Rose segues, "it's not even worth it to repeat what she said, but everyone laughed." Rey looks up from her plate and sees the little smile in the other girl's face. "Everyone but you." 

"So, I didn't laugh at a mean girl's joke," she says drily, "does that make me Mother Theresa or something?" 

Rose chuckles, taking another sip of her boxed juice. "Nah, it just makes you special in my eyes." 

That makes her pause. She clears her throat before speaking, "Special?" 

"You intervened, put Bazine in her place like you always did whenever she was dumb enough to be a bully next to you. I always admired that in you, the way you stand up for yourself  _ and  _ for others when they need it." Rose looks around the cafeteria, her eyes light up and she waves at someone. "And I'm not the only one you've defended or helped, many girls like you Rey. They're just scared to approach you and be rebuffed." 

"So I'm the bully now?" Something prickly settles in her chest, an uncomfortable feeling that she dislikes entirely. 

"No, you're just someone who's difficult to get close to." The girl who Rose had been waving at approaches their table, lunch tray in hand, looking at Rey nervously. "Your walls are too high and definitely too thick, but you can always try to change that." 

As Rey stares at the newcomer, she feels the truth of Rose's word. She  _ is  _ hard to be around, mostly because she wants people to not bother her. She wants to be alone because if she's alone then no one can leave her, no one can hurt her feelings or put others before her. 

If she's alone then she's safe. And it's easy to excuse one's loneliness by pointing at other people's flaws and justifying not even trying to strike a friendship here and there. 

"Hey," she says to the girl still standing awkwardly by the table. "Wanna sit with us?" 

The girl smiles, puts her tray down and extends a hand for Rey to shake. "I'm Jannah," she says. "Nice to meet you." 

It's time she lets her walls down. Rey glances at Rose, who's smiling like a goof, before looking back at Jannah. 

"I'm Rey, nice to meet you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/reyIoisms?s=09)


	5. an unexpected twist

There's something different about  _ having  _ people. Before Rose bravely confronted her about what a shitty attitude she presented to the world, Rey was always alone. She pretended it didn't bother her, but when she was eating by herself at lunch she sometimes observed the other tables in the cafeteria and felt a twinge of jealousy whenever she heard laughter or joking. 

She'd wanted that easiness, the sureness that someone was there for her if she needed them. But she didn't know how to get it, and she resented those who could achieve those goals seemingly effortlessly. 

Now, she  _ has  _ people. Rose and Jannah, even if she's known them for a week only. Rey can already tell that if they choose to up and leave, she will feel their loss immensely. So, she pretends they're not that important to her. Even if they are. 

"Finn asked me out," Rose blurts out one day when they're sitting at the school's patio during recess. Jannah squeals with joy beside her and turns to Rey who's looking between both girls with a puzzled expression.

"Finn's one of the boys from St. Peter's Academy," she explains, turning back to Rose with a pearly white smile. "And  _ this girl  _ right here has been crushing on him for months!" 

Rose tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling shyly. "He's very cute." 

"Is he an Alpha?" Rey asks innocently, but Rose's smile instantly falls. Jannah remains silent by her side, and she has the distinct impression she just said something wrong. 

"No," says Rose, "St. Peter's only accepts Beta students." 

"Tell us about Finn!" Jannah cuts in, trying to dispel the tension that's settled between the girls. Rey knows why Rose got all cagey about Finn's designation though, it's not uncommon to see designated folk turn their noses up at beta/omega or beta/alpha pairings. 

But Rey's not like that. Heck, after her last (and only) experience with an Alpha she's willing to say that if she has the chance to have a normal, drama free relationship with a Beta guy she's more than happy to do it. 

"Ok." Rose smiles, forgetting all about the previous awkward exchange. "We see each other at the bus stop every day basically, that's how we met by the way," she adds looking at Rey, "he mentioned his friend is throwing a party this weekend and asked if I wanted to go with him and I said yes." 

Jannah squeals again. "That's amazing!" 

"You're going, then?" 

Rose nods. "Yeah, but I'll have to tell my mom I'm sleeping at your place," she says while looking at Jannah. "You know how my parents get...protective." 

"Ok, my parents love you so you're good." 

"Do you girls wanna come with me? He said I could bring friends if it made me more comfortable," she explains, glancing from one girl to the other. "I figured we could all go together and then have a sleepover?" 

"I'm in! Mom will be happy to finally meet Rey, I've been talking about you to her." Jannah pokes her on the ribs playfully. 

"I dunno," Rey says. "My grandfather is very strict." 

"We can talk to him!" Rose offers, always the optimist. 

"I don't think that'll be enough," she adds glumly. "He's an asshole." 

Both girls exchange a knowing look, then Jannah clears her throat and says, "We can sneak you out?" 

"I'm not sure." 

"It'll be like you never left your room," Rose adds. 

"Maybe…" 

Jannah pulls at her ponytail playfully. "C'mon, it will be nice!" 

"We'll have you back at your bedroom before 1 a.m.," promises Rose. 

Rey considers her new friends offer for a second. A lot could go wrong and if her grandfather ever finds out what she did he'll never let her out of the house again, except to go to school. But at the same time...she's so tired of following his rules, it's fun to be wild and break rules at school but it would be even more amazing to actually break the rules back home too. Maybe she could even get a taste of the freedom she longs so much for. 

It only takes her a second of hesitation before she responds, "Let's do it." 

Jannah and Rose smile conspiratorially, already steering the conversation into plans on how they'll pull this escapade off. Rey sits there between the two girls silently, absorbing what they have to say and casually adding one suggestion or another. It's good to not be alone anymore. 

°°°

On Tuesday Rey had a really bad urge to talk back to another teacher, she simply couldn't help herself sometimes. But as soon as the witty remark popped into her head and she opened her mouth to speak it she remembered the last time she'd done it she'd been sent to Mr. Solo's office. 

And she still wasn't ready to face him. 

She'd seen him from afar here and there since their last meeting, but she'd never gotten close enough to smell him or see the look on his face when their gazes met. Rey preferred it that way, so she could pretend nothing ever happened between them. 

But her mind didn't let her forget, no matter how much she wanted to. At night, she spent hours replaying their interaction and when she got really frustrated she'd slip a hand beneath the sheets and get herself off to the memory of his lips on her skin or the sounds he'd made when she had him in her mouth. She didn't feel good afterwards though, it was like she'd crossed a line even if he'd never know she did it. 

Who'd have thought that the best way to keep her out of trouble would be to seduce her and then proceed to kick her to the curb? She didn't see that coming, but now that it had happened she realized the irony behind it. 

So she held back the entire week, even during Ms. Tano's class (which were usually the worst) and one of her teacher's even complimented her good behavior at the end of her lesson. But Rey wasn't doing it for them, if it were up to her she'd still be making their lives hell and doing whatever she pleased, but she wasn't ready to face Mr. Solo yet. Maybe she never would be. 

Her sudden metamorphosis didn't go unnoticed by her new friends either, they commented on it during lunch on Friday. 

"I'm just tired of talking back, I guess," said Rey in answer to their question about her unexpected good behavior in classes. 

Thankfully, her friends didn't press the issue and they were soon talking about the party they'd be attending that night and going over their plans for sneaking Rey out one last time. She felt a tingling in her chest, one she'd felt once before when she was in that room with Mr. Solo. 

Excitement. 

°°°

"I'm feeling sick," Rey says, "I don't know if I can do this." 

"Now's not the time to be difficult, Rey!" Jannah whisper-yells on the other end of the line. 

"What if he sends someone to check on me?" 

Some noise could be heard on Jannah's side, probably Rose whispering something. Both girls were sitting inside Jannah's mom's car waiting for Rey to climb out of her bedroom window and slip away unnoticed into the night. They'd planned this little rebellious act down to the smallest of details, but now that the moment is upon her Rey's having major second thoughts. 

"You better get your cute ass on the back seat of this car  _ right now _ ." She could hear Rose say beside Jannah. 

"Babe, you told us your grandfather never checks on you after dinner. He's probably asleep already, don't worry," Jannah reassures her. 

"But what if he chooses today of all days to start doing it?" 

"Now you're just being paranoid," her friend counters. 

"Am not! This is serious, Jan." 

"And it's a valid fear, but everything will be alright! We planned this all week, plus we'll not linger at the party remember?" 

Rey nods, more to herself than to her friend who can obviously not see her through the phone. She sighs. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Rey steps closer to the window, the drop from the second floor where her bedroom is located is a tall one but she's confident that she can make it safely to the ground. 

She used to be a very active kid, always climbing trees and swinging from branches on ropes, swimming in the lake near her family's estate in the countryside where she'd lived with her parents before their early passing. Those were good times, and they also gave her the skills she needs to make this climb. 

Taking a deep breath in, Rey opens the window and tells Jannah: "Be right there." 

She hangs up and shoves her phone in her back jeans pockets, then she swings one leg over the window's ledge and the other follows suit. Next thing she needs to do is shut the window, but only enough so it  _ looks  _ close but she can push it open later when she sneaks back in. Her feet are covered in sneakers and she places them in the nooks and crannies on the brick wall, her hands grip the hard material and she does the trek down without much difficulty. 

Her heart is beating fast, faster than a hummingbird's wings, as she runs toward the fence that surrounds the house. Again she needs to climb, but this time it's a little easier since the fence isn't that tall. Once she's safely on the other side of the fence, Rey throws a glance over her shoulder to the house that's more her golden cage than residence. 

It feels good to break the rules. 

Jannah and Rose squeal in excitement once she rushes inside the car, her breathing is heavy and her heart feels like it will come out of her mouth but the sensation is worth it if only to feel this warmth from the girls in the front seat of the car. 

"I'm here," she says, smiling like the crazy person that she probably is. "Let's go." 

When Rose steps on the gas and drives down the street, Rey makes it a point not to look back at her house anymore. She deserves a night of fun with the girls, and she'll not waste another moment thinking about the things that could go wrong that night. 

From that day on, she'll try to be more positive. 

°°°

Maybe coming to the party was a bad idea. She realizes that now that Rose has disappeared somewhere around the big house and Jannah is currently nowhere to be seen. 

Rey wanders the outside of the house trying to look for her friend, maybe she should just tell her that she's going home. This is not for her, parties and socializing with strangers, she couldn't even force herself to down the beer that tastes like piss (she had never tried piss, but she imagines it'd taste much like that beer). 

And maybe she wanders a little bit too much, because suddenly she's not on the back lawn of the house where the party is happening but somewhere else. A place in between where there's a gazebo and pretty flower beds surrounding it. 

Rey walks toward it, eyes roving over the small construction and a smile pulling at her lips. It looks like something out of a movie, she can practically see herself seeking shelter from the rain inside only to be trapped with the boy she likes. They'd be forced to wait out the rain together, work on building back their relationship from the most recent fight they had. 

A name pops into her head, but she shakes it off not wanting to feed into those fantasies. 

She leaves the Gazebo behind and continues walking, further and further like there's something waiting for her on the other side of the small hill she's climbing. Finn's friend lives in a gated community, the houses are all beautiful and spaced out from each other, Rey is not surprised that she needs to walk for a while to reach the neighbor's property. 

And she's not disappointed by what meets her eyes. It's a beautiful house built in the antebellum style, white with a wraparound porch and three stories high. There are big windows and a well-kept rose garden in the backyard with outdoor furniture peppered around a deck built at the back of the house with awning over it. 

Before she can stop her feet from moving, she's already halfway to the house with no apparent explanation as to why she's acting the way she is. Rey can't even remember why she walked all the way here, she doesn't know how far she is from the house where the party is happening and the thought of texting her friends briefly crosses her mind before it is eclipsed by something else. The need to get  _ closer _ . 

There's a lingering scent in the air, like a fresh water spring that's just out of her reach. It reminds her of spring, of the long walks in the woods with her parents, picnics by the lake and strawberry tarts with sugar coating. It feels like her good memories calling her home. 

Rey approaches the house through the back, circling the building until she stands in front of the French doors located to the left side. She tests the door handles, pushing on the doors but it doesn't give. A whine escapes her throat, she's distantly aware that she's acting strangely, but the heavenly scent is making her thoughts blurry. 

She walks around the house again, testing the windows and doors to find a way in but finding nothing. Then, on the second floor she sees a small glow in one of the rooms and notices the window is slightly pushed open. 

A way in. 

Rey already made one climb that evening, she could easily make another one. There's not much hesitation when she finds a pretty diamond trellis on the side of the house and uses that to climb to the second floor, it doesn't take much to push the rest of the window open and jump inside. 

The smell is stronger, like she's just plunged head first into the warmest, safest lake. But there's no time to enjoy the feeling because a voice cracks through the haze she's just put under. 

"Miss Niima?" 

She turns to the direction the voice came from, only to find Mr. Solo sitting on the edge of a bed without a shirt on and a sheet covering his lower body.  _ Is he naked?  _

"What - " he shakes his head, closing his eyes. "You're not really here. This is my brain punishing me." 

How did she end up here? Reason starts pushing its way to the front of her brain, but she gets another waft of his scent and feels her knees go weak. 

"S-sir?" 

He gets up, sheet forgotten over his bed and walks toward her in all his glorious nakedness. She would have drooled over it if she hadn't been worried about the response her own body was having at the moment. 

Rey leans against the window, pressing her hot skin to the cool glass all while keeping an eye on the man that's prowling her way. When he gets close enough that she can feel the warmth his skin irradiates she closes her eyes, trying to hold in her breathing because every lungful of his scent is sending her into a state of disarray. 

He touches her, tentatively at first, the pads of his finger trailing down her arm and closing around her wrist. "You feel real." 

Exhaling loudly, she responds. "Because I am, sir." 

Something like horror crosses his face, he takes a couple of steps back and covers his nose with the hand that had been wrapped around her wrist. Apparently, that isn't a good idea because the scent gland located on the wrists must have left behind a pretty fresh stamp of her scent on his palm, enough so that she can see the moment he breathes her in. His eyes roll back in his head, like a predator catching a whiff of its prey, and he lets out an anguished snarl before advancing on her. 

"How are you here?" He demands, pushing her against the window. Her hot skin feels amazing after the contact with the cool glass.

"I went to a p-party," she says, shaking her head to try to dispel the fuzziness in her brain. 

He lowers his head, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. "You should leave  _ now _ ." 

"What - " she practically sobs the word, "What's going on?" 

"I'm in rut, Miss Niima." 

She stares at him, at the way his skin is glistening and his hair is disheveled. He's a mess. And his dick is no longer hanging flaccid between his legs, she quickly averts her gaze when her eyes trail down to  _ that area _ . 

"I can't think straight," she confesses. "I need fresh air." 

He takes another step back, breathing in and out slowly like he's centering himself. She can see the strain in his muscles, how he's fighting his own instincts to grab her. 

But she doesn't want that. He told her she wasn't special, that what they'd done could never happen again, and even now in the throes of his rut he's holding himself back when she's standing right there. A perfectly good Omega. 

The rejection hurts. It gives her enough of a jolt to pull herself back from the trance-like state she'd been under and go back to the window. 

"What are you doing?" He asks, looking suspiciously between her and the window. 

"Getting out of here." Without dwelling any longer, Rey climbs out of the window, ignoring Mr. Solo's shout, and quickly makes her way to the ground. 

She looks up to see him staring down at her with a worried expression, his hands clenched around the window's ledge. She has a feeling he's holding something back, something he wants to say. 

But she doesn't stay to find out what it is, before her brain can go back into crazy Omega mode she scurries away and runs back to the house where the party is still going on. 

On her way back, she takes deep lungfuls of fresh air and shakes off the pull she felt earlier to turn back and go to  _ him _ . It puzzles her how she sensed him all the way back in the house, but she guesses it makes sense that he's in rut and she felt drawn to him. But it didn't explain why she'd been the only one to go wandering after him, she's not the only Omega around here. 

She takes out her phone and texts her friends that she's not feeling good and will take an Uber back home. The thought of telling them what just happened makes her stomach churn, she doesn't want anyone knowing about it. The rejection stings and it's probably that pain that makes her walk with a clear head all the way back to the party. 

She's about to open the Uber app, already wondering how she'll explain to her grandfather this little adventure when it shows up in her credit card's bill, when her friend calls her name. Rey turns, relieved to see Jannah's smiling face in this crowd of unknowns. 

"Where have you been?" Rey shoots accusingly.

"Sorry," she says, "I'm here now." 

"I want to go home." 

Jannah lifts one hand to her forehead and hisses. "Are you ok?" 

"No." Rey feels like she's going to throw up, all these bodies so close to her - they smell foul. She wants to feel the coolness and warmth of her Alpha's scent again, bathe in it. She shakes her head. 

Mr. Solo is  _ not  _ her Alpha. 

"Shit," Jannah whispers under her breath. "Ok, I'll take you home then come back for Rose later." 

Rey wants to cry. She's never had someone care for her before, not like this. Even if her friend disappeared before, she's here now when she needs her the most, and she'll get her home safe. Jannah wraps an arm around her torso and guides her out of the house, pushing away guys that try to make a move on Rey. 

Young Alphas are the worst, but there's not many of them around. Jannah pushes her inside the passenger's seat, then quickly rounds the front of the car to settle herself behind the wheel. 

"Are you going into heat?" She asks while turning the key in the ignition. 

"I think I am." Rey turns the air conditioner vents to hit her directly. "This is such a mess." 

"It really is," Jannah responds. "But you're ok now, I've got you." 

They ride back to Rey's house in silence, only the sound of the car wheels pressing against the concrete beneath can be heard inside the car. 

"We're here," Jannah says, pulling the car to park. "You're sure you can go back to your room safely?" 

Rey nods. 

"Ok, I'll watch you from here." 

She steps out of the car, throwing a weak "thank you" her friend's way and walks back to her house. The fence isn't a problem, it's low enough that she doesn't need to spend much energy trying to climb it, but when the wall up to her bedroom window is right before her she feels like she can't do it.

Her body is burning up, her muscles are starting to feel sore and all she wants to do is curl up in a soft nest and wait for the end of this nightmare. She forces her legs and arms to work, pushing her body to its extreme as she climbs back up. By the time she reaches her window there are tears streaming down her face and her hands are scratched. 

Rey waves at Jannah from her window, watching as the car peels off and drives down the street. It's safe to say that tonight was a total failure for her. Rose is probably having the time of her life and Jannah didn't look like she was having a bad time, but Rey has found the Alpha that she can't get out of her head in rut and it triggered her own heat. 

What a mess. 

And what luck she had, to walk straight into the lion's den like that. It still didn't feel like a true experience, it was too surreal to have actually happened. But she could still smell the trace his scent left on her skin, right over the scent gland on her wrist. 

She plopped down onto her bed, slipping out of her clothes first, and brought her wrist to her nose. His scent was there, faint but there. 

Rey tried not to think about his second rejection as she slipped her hand down her body and found the aching core of her need. Right now, she only wanted to feel the pleasure of her touch and pretend it was his. She didn't feel strong enough to fight against her attraction now, so she let go of everything that was holding her back and delivered herself fully to the sensations of her heat.

She could already tell it would be a hellish one. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/reyIoisms?s=09)


	6. rey learns disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry it took this long to update )): was feeling a bit uninspired to write this aaand big imposter syndrome kicked in. 
> 
> hope you enjoy this little chapter <3

The first day of her surprise heat went as well as she predicted it would. Which means she felt like she had been doused in kerosene and someone lit a match next to her skin. She was engulfed in flames from inside out, her flesh covered in sweat that did nothing to cool her down. The worst part was the slick, it ruined yet another set of bedsheets, Rey didn't even want to think about the maids who would clean up after her. 

When she got her heats the staff knew about it, her grandfather took days off of work to go on a quick trip somewhere else while she stayed behind at the house being looked after by the maids and other members of staff. Cook always made her favorite dishes and desserts, not that she had much of an appetite during the heat. 

Even with all this attention she still felt like something was missing, because her most essential need wasn't being met. 

It was just days of sweating through her sheets and making a mess of herself, of mumbling incoherently when a maid came to help her bathe or change the sheets. She wasn't alone, but she  _ felt  _ alone. That pretty much summed up her entire life experience living under her grandfather's roof. 

So when Saturday and Sunday went by without her getting off bed or being checked up on in her room, she felt like she would truly die. Her cramps were worse than they'd ever been, taking the breath out of her lungs, and not even soaking up in a cold bubble bath helped with the heat that took over her limbs. No substantial food for two days, only surviving off the stack of candy bars she kept in her room, made her weak in the knees and not sleeping properly because of the blinding need to fuck herself with her fingers until she passed out resulted in deep bags under her eyes. 

Breakthrough heats aren't as long as a regular heat, which takes roughly five to seven days, so by Monday she was already up on her feet with very minor symptoms still lingering. But any chance to put this occurrence behind went out the window when her new friends took a good look at her. 

"Gee, you look like shit!" Jannah commented. 

"Oh my God, Rey!" Rose exclaimed at the same time. 

"I'm fine," Rey reassures her friends.

"Jannah told me what happened," Rose says, grabbing Rey's hand and rubbing her knuckles. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, I felt so shitty afterwards." 

"You're good." Rey smiles. "You went to see Finn, not babysit me." 

"I could've stayed with you," Jannah says, resting her hand over hers where Rose was still caressing her knuckles. "I'm sorry I kinda ditched you." 

"It's fine, girls." Rey shrugs. "I got home safe because of you," she tells Jannah. "And it was fun to break the rules for a night." 

"It won't happen again." Rose shakes her head firmly. "Something could have happened to you and I'd never forgive myself." 

"I'm  _ fine _ ." 

"How did you even get a breakthrough heat? Was it one of the boys in the party?" Jannah questions. 

"Uh, probably?" Rey lies, averting her gaze. "I just started feeling like shit and I knew something was up." 

"Stupid alphas," Rose says. "Wearing enhancers to make themselves smell stronger to us." 

"Trash," Jannah agrees. "All of them." 

But Rey could think of one who had held back even in his rut. Though he probably did it because the thought of being with her disgusts him. He's probably still in his rut, which means she won't be seeing her in school for a few more days. She tries to ignore the sense of disappointment at that bit of information. 

Classes go by slow as molasses, her eyes darting to the clock hung over the door to every classroom. She's still feeling the lingering effects of an unfulfilled heat: sore limbs, sickly appearance, restlessness. Rey knows she should've taken the day off, but she couldn't stand being cocooned in her room any longer than necessary. Even if she wasn't keen on going to school either. 

Her thoughts don't stray far from the topic of Mr. Solo, try as she might to fight it off. Snippets of him, in his room, stroking himself furiously invade her mind every now and then and she has to shut her eyes tight and shake her head a bit to send these images flying. 

It's torture trying to not think about him, because it seems that the more she actively tries to fight him off the more he sneaks past her defenses. And the man isn't even on school grounds, he's probably still in the throes of rut fucking into his hand senselessly while she sighs back in a classroom. 

The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. She drove to school today, so she refuses Jannah's ride and gets into her car as swiftly as her legs can carry her. 

She's made up her mind about something and if she slows down, even for a millisecond, the reasonable side of her brain might kick in and pull her back from the cliff's edge she's about to jump down from. 

The roads she takes are familiar to her, she forced herself to memorize them as Jannah drove back from the party on Friday. Kept repeating the names of the streets and the order in which they came to reach her destination, because deep down she  _ knew  _ she'd be reckless enough to go to him. 

His house appears on the horizon, just as pretty in daylight as it was under the cover of darkness. She parks in the driveway, takes a deep breath in before stepping out of the car and walks up the front steps to the big, mahogany door. Rey knocks, feeling her heart thud loudly in her chest, practically spilling out of her ears. 

She knocks again. 

And again. 

Again. 

No answer. 

Frowning, she walks around the house to where she climbed up the trellis on Friday. His window is like a beacon in a stormy sea, she looks up at it and feels its calling. Her barely-out-of-heat brain jumping to make bad decisions for her, she grabs onto the wood trellis and climbs. 

But the window is locked and when she peers inside the room is drowned in darkness. 

He's not home. 

Disappointment churns in her chest where her heart had been beating out of pace previously, she gets whiplash from it. Feels stupid from coming all the way only to find an empty house. How many more foolish acts will she do for him? How much of a fool is she willing to become for him? He who probably ditched this house the moment he realized she could come back, like she did. He's too smart. 

And she's too consumed in her thoughts to notice the older woman standing by the front door when she comes back to her car. 

___

"You were right," Leia says, opening his bedroom door only an inch to deliver the words. "She went back." 

Ben shudders from the bed to which he's tied to. He's not proud about being right like he usually is, under normal circumstances. 

No, he's not proud at all. 

Because if he's right — then he's in big trouble. And he doesn't know how to get out of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated, as always ❤
> 
> my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/reyIoisms?s=09)


	7. a girl gets in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! a little quick update, my loves (:

The next time she sees him she's not ready for the pang of pain echoing in her chest. 

He's smiling and chatting with one of the new hires, a Ms. Byrne, who keeps stroking his arm and throwing her head back to laugh at probably not-that-funny-jokes. What are they laughing so much about in the morning, anyway? 

Rey storms right past him, holding her breath so she won't accidentally smell him. Because as much as she wants to hate him, his scent still makes her act as if she's an out of control omega. And she hates him even more for it. 

She hates that she wants him to want her so bad.

Classes are boring, as always, but she holds her tongue and keeps her cool as teachers test her patience. She's decided she won't do anything to send her to the principal's office again, not because she suddenly feels the urge to be a model student — she simply doesn't want to be trapped in a small room with him again. Sure, she'd gone after him in  _ his house _ , but that was a lapse in judgment by her part largely influenced by her hormonal brain. 

In her right mind, she wants nothing to do with Mr. Solo. 

But Rey forgets she's a magnet for bad luck and she's spent years cultivating a persona non grata at school, so it's only natural that some teachers still have bias against her. After all, she did behave like a little brat just until recently and would probably keep that charade up if Mr. Solo wasn't the school's new principal.

In P.E. class, Coach suggests a friendly match of dodgeball, which has Rey groaning but complying because she has no intention to give Coach Phasma a reason to send her to detention. The bloody tampons on her drawer back in freshman year were enough to put Rey in the permanent first place of her blacklist, that's for sure. But what else could she have done when the woman had refused to let her sit out class because of period cramps? Rey doesn't regret it one bit. 

Her actions haunt her though, as she throws a ball at Jessika Pava, who yells as if she had just been shot and drops to the ground in a clearly acted way. Rey hears Coach Phasma's shrill whistle cut through the air, balls being dropped to the floor all around her as the attention falls on the scene Jessika has just concocted. 

"REY NIIMA!" Her voice follows right after. She winces, turning to see the scary figure of Coach striding toward her. 

"Ma'am?" 

Jessika is crying now, crocodile tears. She's holding onto her ankle for whatever reason, saying it's twisted and it's Rey's fault. It suddenly snaps in her mind that Jessika simply wants an easy way out of P.E., probably for a few weeks if she can milk the "twisted ankle" excuse for a while. 

"Did I just see you attack a student?" Rey's eyes are narrowed at Jessika now, probably looking like she  _ did  _ want to inflict harm to the girl. But only now that she's sinking because of her selfish reasons. "Answer me, Niima!" 

"No, ma'am," she shoots back, not that it will do any good. The damage is done. Coach Phasma is already kneeling by Jessika's side and helping her up, throwing a poorly concealed glare her way. 

"Come with me." It's all the woman says before guiding her and Jessika out of the gym — Rey would laugh at the girl's poor act of limping if she wasn't livid. "You bunch, back to throwing balls!" 

They can hear sneakers squeaking on the smooth floor and balls hitting flesh as soon as they walk through the doorway into the hallway. Coach Phasma drops Jessika in the infirmary room, where she'll probably act some more and convince the nurse she has a bad sprain, then grabs Rey by the arm and practically drags her to the principal's office. 

The closer they get to his office the faster her heart beats, she can feel sweat clogging her skin and not simply because she'd been doing exercise moments before. She's probably well on the way of having a panic attack and Coach Phasma couldn't care less about it, tightens the grip around her arm even. 

Ms. Connix looks from Coach to student with a wary gaze, then settles on Rey. Right, she's a common sight to her eyes. Having been brought before Ms. Organa many times before, now she keeps the tradition going with her son. 

"Is Mr. Solo free?" Coach Phasma asks in a cool tone, still not letting go of her arm. 

Ms. Connix nods, mouth shut in a thin line as she glances at Rey one last time before turning her attention to Phasma. "Yes, you can go in." 

Coach doesn't need to be told twice, she pulls Rey after her and basically barges into Mr. Solo's office. It's like walking straight into a wall of bricks, the scent ambushes her on all sides and threatens to suffocate her senses — she's probably panting hard, which her sadist teacher might interpret as fear. In a way, it is. But of something much different. 

She's afraid to lose control. 

"What's this?" His voice catches her off guard, she feels her knees buckle and only doesn't eat carpet because Coach Phasma's hand still has her arm on a death grip. 

"Miss Niima attacked another student in P.E. class today," Coach starts, pulling her further into the room and forcing her to seat in one of the chairs across from him. Ironically, the same chair he'd been sitting on when she sucked him off. The memory makes her clench her thighs together, and she decides to start breathing through her mouth only so his scent won't turn her into a mess. 

Mr. Solo's eyes go to her, studying her face — she averts her gaze — then settling into the hand still gripping her arm. She can see his jaw tick, hands clasping together over his desk. 

"Thank you for notifying me, Coach Phasma, I can take it from here." His voice is amenable when he says it, but she can see the violence in his eyes as Phasma lets go of her arm and angry red marks are visible against her skin. 

The door closes behind her on the way out, she's probably grinning from ear to ear right now. Happy that she could make Rey's life hell one more time. 

"Does it hurt?" 

She looks up, meets his impenetrable gaze. It's fixed on the red marks on her skin. Rey clears her throat, shakes her head. 

"Why did you attack another student?" His voice is soft, attentive. It's so easy to let herself fall under his spell again, so easy to open up under his unwavering stare. 

"I didn't." She huffs. "That was a highly exaggerated recount of the facts." 

"What happened," he asks, more firmer now. "Don't lie." 

This man. He would drive her crazy. She feels his eyes all over her, taking in the way her knees bounce up and down and her hands fidget on her lap. Rey feels like she's got all her parts on display, the good and the ugly, and she can't hide it from him no matter how much she tries. 

So of course, she won't even try to lie. There's no point in doing so when she's done nothing wrong too. 

"I hit Jessika Pava with a ball in a match of dodgeball, it wasn't strong enough to  _ cripple  _ her like she claimed I did when she threw herself to the floor and pretended to have a sprained ankle or something," says Rey, all in one breath, afraid to even look up to garner Mr. Solo's reaction. "Coach Phasma doesn't like me already, I guess it was the perfect excuse to have me out of her class and with a detention card." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"I filled her drawer with bloody tampons in freshman year because she refused to let me sit out class after I told her I had period cramps." Rey lowers her head, suddenly ashamed of admitting this to him when she's been nothing but proud of this little stunt for years. She feels childish, immature. 

" _ Used  _ tampons?" His tone is shocked, she doesn't want to look at the expression on his face. 

"No, I'm not  _ that  _ mean." Rey breathes out. "I put a few drops of red food coloring in a glass of water and dipped the tampons in." 

There's a beat of silence between them, then he chuckles. Actually  _ chuckles _ . She looks up then, astonished at his reaction, the look on her face must be hilarious because it only makes him crack up more. 

She's left speechless, confused and a little bit ashamed for fear he's laughing at her immaturity. 

"That's a very good prank, Rey, though I doubt I should be encouraging it." He wipes a hand down the lower half of his face, scratching his stubble. Her name dropping off his tongue so effortlessly makes her breath catch only to start again in a more frantic pace. "You have a fiery spirit, Miss Niima." 

"Is that a good thing?" She asks sheepishly. 

"Very good," he answers with honesty, could feel it drip from every word. "Don't ever lose that spark." 

"So I should keep being a brat?" 

She doesn't know what possessed her to say it, especially in  _ that  _ way. There was absolutely no reason for her to have made her voice a twinge more sultry, or for her to have uncrossed her legs — her scent probably wafting in the space between them. 

"There's a difference, Miss Niima," he says in a low tone, "between being a brat and a strong willed girl." 

"I don't see one," she retorts, and she clearly has lost her mind because she should absolutely  _ not  _ be going down this route with Mr. Solo again. 

"Perhaps you need someone to teach you the difference." 

She gulps. Averts her gaze. "Perhaps." 

"I can't let you off easily though," he sighs heavily. "Coach Phasma will wonder why." Some papers in his desk get reorganized, she stares at his long fingers while they work. "I can't let her think that I have favorites." 

Rey's eyes go to the bookshelf behind him, finding the book he'd used to put on her back while he spanked her. God, that felt like forever ago. She sometimes wonders if it really happened or if it wasn't part of a fever dream, induced by her heat hormones. 

Heat. 

"Mr. Solo, before you sentence me to the gallows — " he scoffs at her choice of words. " — can I ask you a question?" She can practically feel him tensing up. 

"Go ahead," he says. Shoulders squared. 

"What does it mean for an omega to have an induced heat from coming into contact with a certain alpha's pheromones?" She doesn't want to look at his face, doesn't want to see him put two and two together. But she forces herself to anyway, watches as he brings his eyebrows together and ruminantes over her words. 

"I think you know what it means, Miss Niima." It's his final answer, a gavel hitting wood in the imaginary courtroom inside her head.

"Of course," she says, nodding. "My punishment, sir?" 

He seems to choke on saliva, coughing into his hand before saying in a raspy voice: "One week of detention starting today." 

"Fine," she mumbles under her breath. 

"You'll be coming here after class to work on your homework and other schoolwork, I don't trust you not to slip away right under a teacher's nose," he continues, twirling a pen in his hand. "Agreed?" 

Mr. Solo and her trapped in a room together for one hour during an entire week? She feels her mouth go dry, anxiety creeping up her throat. 

What could go wrong?

"Agreed," she answers, punching the last nail into her coffin. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos make my day ❤
> 
> my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/reyIoisms?s=09)

**Author's Note:**

> If I need to tag something else, please don't refrain from telling me! I'd also appreciate the kudos and/or comment ❤
> 
> my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/reyIoisms?s=09)


End file.
